The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to web searches and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to product-related searches in e-commerce websites.
Known e-commerce product search services utilize keyword search engines. Such engines don't take into account relations between e-commerce concepts and frequently return unsuitable results, making the search for a desired product or for a list of suitable products very cumbersome and inconvenient for a user, which is forced to perform many search iterations and/or eventually may fail to find what he looks for.